Titans Under the Mistletoe
by Japhith
Summary: A little Christmas cheer goes a long way sometimes. Following here are a series of romantically themed one-shots. Happy holidays, kids.
1. Mistletoe

Titans Under the Mistletoe

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes - I know it's been forever. I'm sorry. Happy holidays though, and I hope to have a few more of these up before the big day on the 25th.

Disclaimer - Teen Titans are property of Warner Bros and DC Comics.

* * *

Mistletoe

* * *

Beast Boy was never one to break from holiday tradition. So it was that just a few hours before guests were to start arriving for the Titan's annual Christmas party, he was hanging mistletoe in a less than conspicuous place, hoping to get as much holiday smoochery as possible. As he was affixing it, Raven floated past holding a tray of food she was carrying to the buffet table in the living room.

"Hey, Rae!" Beast Boy called out to her, "There gonna be any repeat of a few years back?"

Raven set the tray down and blinked at him, "What?"

"You know…" BB hopped down from the stool he was on and walked over to her so he could lower his voice, "You and me… nice long kiss under the mistletoe…"

She stared at him blankly.

"Come on!" he threw his hands up, "You had a whole body kiss going on! We… it was…"

Raven blinked once, then nodded, "I remember."

"Oh…" Beast Boy hopped from foot to foot for a moment, "So… any chance of a quick practice kiss now that I have the plant up?"

Raven shook her head, "Maybe if you strike out again this year I'll consider taking pity on you one more time." the ghost of a smile tugged at her lips and Beast Boy hung his head.

"Oh man… burned by an ice queen. I'm starting this night off really well."

Speedy walked past them a moment later holding another tray of food. "I never understood where the whole mistletoe tradition came from anyway."

"Me either." Beast Boy grinned at him, "But I like it!"

"If you don't know the meaning behind it though, why do you do it?" Speedy sat his tray down and looked quizzically at his friend.

The changeling scratched his head. "I dunno… why are you here already anyway?"

"To bug Robin." Speedy blinked at him, "Seriously though, it's a weed."

"No it's not! It has a noble and… uh… interesting history!"

Speedy _looked_ at him.

"Bah!" BB threw his hands up once again, "Raven! Help a pathetically under-informed animal dude out here!"

Raven, who was mixing punch by the refreshment table didn't break stride in her stirring, and didn't look away from her task as she replied, "Actually, mistletoe has a fairly sinister reputation. The word "mistletoe" is derived from the Anglo-Saxon words, 'mistel' which means dung and 'tan' which means twig. Misteltan is the Old English version of mistletoe. It's poisonous, and ingesting it can cause severe stomach cramps and diarrhea, and in some cases can be fatal."

Raven paused for a breath and continued as Speedy and Beast Boy stared at her, "One French tradition holds that the reason mistletoe is poisonous is because it was growing on a tree that was used to make the cross on which Jesus Christ was crucified. Because of this, it was cursed and denied a place to live and grow on Earth, forever to be a parasite."

"How does that explain the kissing tradition though?" Speedy asked.

Raven looked over at him and blinked, "I thought we were talking about the relative merits of mistletoe."

"We were really wondering about the kissing." Speedy grinned at her.

"You two would be." Raven rolled her eyes, "Any actual 'official' origin of the tradition is vague at best, but the best theories center around the ancient beliefs people had in the plant. Mistletoe was said to be a sexual symbol, because of the consistency and color of the berry juice as well as the belief that it is an aphrodisiac. It has long been associated with fertility.

"The Druids in Britain believed that mistletoe could perform miracles, from providing fertility to humans and animals to healing diseases. In a special ceremony five days after the new moon following the winter solstice, the Druids would cut mistletoe off oak trees in a special ceremony. They would then sacrifice two white bulls while prayers were said, and give out the mistletoe sprigs to people."

Beast Boy motioned with his hand, "But… kissing?"

"What?" Raven scowled, "Helping people get it on not good enough for you? Fine. How about the resurrection of Balder, the Norse god of the summer sun? He had a dream he was going to die, so his mother, Frigga, the goddess of love and beauty went to all of the elements and all the animals and plants and asked them not to kill Balder, so he became immune from harm." she smiled a sinister smile at the two young men, "However Balder's only enemy, Loki, found a loophole in Frigga's plan; mistletoe.

"Mistletoe grows on the tree it attaches itself to, and therefore has no roots of its own and could not be effected by Frigga's request. Loki made a poisoned dart with mistletoe, and tricked the blind brother of Balder, Hoder, into shooting the arrow that killed Balder.

"For three days, all the elements tried to bring Balder back to life, but failed. Finally, the tears that Frigga cried for her dead son changed the red mistletoe berries to white, raising Balder from the dead. Frigga reversed mistletoe's bad reputation, and kissed everyone who walked underneath it out of gratitude for getting her son back."

"Uh… wow." Speedy blinked, "Okay."

"So… we kiss under the mistletoe… because Frigga kissed under the mistletoe?" Beast Boy looked confused.

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's like I said, no one theory is proven to be true."

"Huh." BB walked over and stood under the plant, looking up at it, "You know, we learn something new from you every year, Raven."  
"At least you learned something." Raven droned, and turned back to her punch.

As she did, the doors to the upper levels opened and Starfire floated out into the room, "Friends! Robin has requested that I come to assist you!" she paused next to Beast Boy, "What are you looking at?" she queried, and looked up, "Oh! You have hung the mistletoe! What a wonderful little weed!"

Beast Boy tapped her on the shoulder, and when she looked back down at him, he lightly peeked her on the lips, "You can thank the goddess of love for that, Star!" and he walked away, laughing.

"Hmm." Starfire floated over to Raven, "Friend Beast Boy is acting slightly strange today."

"Look on the bright side, Starfire." Raven glanced at her with a grin, "According to mistletoe legend, you won't be a maiden by this time next year… you'll be getting married soon."

As Starfire spluttered and began to try and voice a protest, Speedy burst out laughing and slapped his knees.

* * *

Closing Notes - Why IS Speedy always at the Titans West Tower a few weeks before Christmas? The world may never know.


	2. I'll Be Home for Christmas

Titans Under the Mistletoe

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes - It took me forever to write this. Don't know if I'm happy with it either. No idea why it was so hard for me. The rest of these should have a Christmas song theme to them.

* * *

I'll Be Home for Christmas

* * *

The rooftops of Jump City looked nothing like those of Gotham. They were large and flat, open and rarely had access for the general public. The sky scrapers reached high into the bright California sky, no shadows marring their surfaces.

Still, there was one building near the heart of downtown that had been built by an architect with a flair for the dramatic and a penchant for the old-school designs on the East Coast. The Duram Building was slate gray, rose in tiers rather than straight gleaming glass fronts, and positively bristled with gargoyles and graduated steeps to sharp ledges.

It was on the west most precipice, facing the bay that a certain masked super-teen crouched, staring at his own hand. The green glove flexed out, then balled into a fist, then flexed again, repeating endlessly. The stare behind the mask was blank and Robin seemed barely aware of his surroundings, even though he was perched some fifty stories off the ground.

The wind whispered by, blowing his hair in his eyes and making him reach up a hand on instinct to shove it back to its spiked position. Robin glared through his own flexing and fisting hand and muttered, "Damnit, Bruce. Why this year?"

"Should I be worried that you're talking to yourself?" droned a monotone voice from behind him.

To his credit, Robin didn't fall from the ledge he was on, but he did jerk and whirl about rather quickly, "Raven!" he gasped, "For the love of God, don't sneak up on me like that."

Raven arched an eyebrow from under her hood, "Even with the nature of my powers lending me to the shadows, I usually _can't_ sneak up on you." She gave him a questioning look, "Off your game today?"

He sighed and settled back into a crouch, shaking his head and quirking a half smile. He'd known Raven long enough to know when she was trying to be funny, "Nah. I'm just… thinking."

"You usually do that fairly well while on your feet," Raven floated over and hovered nearby so they could talk over the sound of the wind a little easier, "What has you so distracted?"

"Oh, nothing important. Batman wants me to come home this Christmas. Says I haven't been by in years."

A ghost of a smile pulled at Raven's lips, "You haven't been home in years. He's right."

"I went back in 2007," Robin replied, then thought about it, "Uh… I guess that was like, four years ago, huh?"

"Yes." Raven chuckled this time, "If it helps any, you have a right to claim distraction. We've saved the world a few times since then and that's usually a fairly time consuming venture."

"I guess…" Robin stared off at Titans Tower, just starting to illuminate the bay as the sun sunk into the sea behind it, "I guess Gotham just doesn't feel like home anymore. My friends are here, and even though Bruce will always be like a father to me… you guys are my family more than anyone else."

"Hmm." Raven nodded, "Do you miss anything about Gotham?"

Robin patted his perch and grinned, "They have the best gargoyles in Gotham. You can really get some constructive brooding done there."

Raven snorted out a brief laugh, "Do you miss the manor? The butler? What's his name?"

"Alfred," Robin nodded, "Of course. I miss Bruce too for that matter, and I miss thumping some of the Gotham baddies… but Jump is home now. I've put down roots here."

"Of course," Raven floated away a little, "Your girlfriend is here."

"Starfire and I really aren't…" he trailed off as he glanced at Raven and saw her smile, "Okay, yeah. What has you in such a good mood anyway? E-mail from Speedy again?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm just happy to see you thinking about going back to Gotham this year. You need the vacation."

"Right. Like Batman will let Robin just lay around the house all day and night. I'll be working twice as hard there than if I stay home!"

"But you'll love it," Raven nodded and floated away a little more, "I have some reading to get done tonight… I'll see you back at the Tower later."

Robin nodded, and watched her leave for a moment. He called after her before she was too far away, "Hey! Raven!"

She turned back and looked at him, "Yes?" she called back.

"Are you saying I'd love it because that's what I'm feeling, or because that's what you _think_ I would be feeling?"

"You already know the answer to that, Robin," She started to fade into a black miasma as her voice wafted to him on the breeze, "just search your heart."

As she vanished from sight, Robin sighed and settled back down on his ledge. It might not have been a Gotham gargoyle, but it would have to do for his brooding for now.

* * *

Later that night found Robin sitting at the work bench in his room, the gadget he'd been tinkering with long forgotten. He stared across his work space at a poster on the wall for the Flying Graysons and sighed. Shaking his head he leaned back in his chair to stretch and looked straight up at the ceiling.

He found himself staring into a set of bright emerald green eyes that blinked down at him.

"Graa!" Robin shouted as he fell out of his chair.

Starfire floated away a little, concern written on her face, "Robin! What is the matter?"

Robin, seated on the floor now and breathing hard while he stared up at her, quickly regained his composure and stood up, "Uh... nothing! I'm fine! I just... what is it with all of you sneaking up on me today? Didn't you knock?"

Star blinked at him again, "Yes, I did," she replied and held up several fingers, "four times."

Robin stared back at her, "Oh," he stuttered for a second then sighed, "Guess I was just really distracted. Sorry for freaking out."

Starfire covered her mouth with one hand to hide her smile, "I am not offended."

"What can I do for you?" Robin asked as he walked over to his bed and sat down. Long used to talking with her closest friend in this manner, Starfire floated over and sat prettily next to him.

"You have been ensconced here in your chambers for many hours," Star replied, "When you did not emerge for the supper that friend Cyborg had made, I grew concerned."

"Oh man," Robin shook his head, "it's rib night isn't it? I must have been _really_ distracted..."

Star grinned again and patted his shoulder, "We left you a plate in the wave of micros," her grin faded to a kind smile as she scooted a bit closer to him, "Please Robin... tell me of what troubles you that I might lend you the helping hand."

Robin almost laughed, "Nothing really important I guess. Batman wants me to come back to Gotham City this year for Christmas."

Star nodded, "The Kriss-mas is in only one earth month. You should make your decision soon."

"Yeah, I know... it's just... you guys out here are my family, Kori. I don't want to be away during the holidays... especially not from you."

Starfire blushed at his use of her given name, "Oh Richard..." she muttered and reached up, pulling off his mask. Setting it aside, she leaned into him and let their lips meet for several seconds, "Do not feel that you should avoid your foster father and friends in Gotham just for me. I will always be here waiting when you return."

Robin smiled as he held her close to him. A thought suddenly occurred to him, "Why don't you come with me this year?"

Star blinked and sat up away from him, "Truly? You wish to..." she struggled with the words for a moment.

Robin helped fill in the missing vocabulary, "Bring you home to meet my folks. Or at least Bruce anyway. Alfred will love you."

"But Bruce will not?" Star looked confused.

"No!" Robin laughed, "He just reserves judgment until he's met someone. Alfred would love any girl I brought home... he'd just be happy there was someone keeping me in line."

Star grinned, "Well, I am most certainly adept at that."

Robin nodded, "Alright then. I'll let Cy know we'll both be gone for a week over Christmas. Maybe over a nice big plate of ribs."

Star grinned in a wicked way, "Yes, you should do that. After I've kept you in line for a little while..." and she pushed him back on the bed, crawling up next to him and kissing his neck.

Grinning as he wrapped his arms around her, Robin muttered, "Any time, Kori... any time."

* * *

Closing Notes - Why did I rate this 'M?' Oh yeah, some of the content in the next few stories will be a little dicey. Just playing it safe.


	3. All I Want for Christmas Is You

Titans Under the Mistletoe

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes - I've been working on this one for about two years. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

All I Want For Christmas Is You

* * *

Starfire blinked her wide green eyes and grinned hugely at Robin, "Is it truly time once again for the Kriss-mas?"

"It's been a year, Star." Robin smiled back, and gestured at the decorations lining Main Street, where the two Titans were walking. "Christmas is an annual holiday."

"I so easily forget the shortness of your Terran calendar. On Tamaran our years last almost twice as long as yours." Star floated up off the ground, "I am elated however. This Kriss-mas is my favorite of your holidays."

"Why is that?" Robin reached up and took her hand, pulling her back down to the ground so people wouldn't stare as much.

"Because there is so much joy and love in the air! And because everyone gives gifts! I love giving gifts!"

"That's good, because I'm pretty sure Beast Boy loves getting them almost as much as you love giving them."

Starfire giggled, "Is that why we have ventured to the shops here on Main Street today?" she took hold of Robin's arm and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh, "I do wish that I wouldn't have to depend on you so much for my gift buying on Kriss-mas and on your Terran Naming Days."

"Don't worry about it Star." Robin shook his head with a grin, "I have a lot of money." He made sure he made eye contact so she would get the point, "A lot. So don't be shy, and get who ever you want, whatever you want."

Star nodded happily, "Very well. Though…" she blushed, "I may need to 'borrow' some currency so I can shop for you as well… when you are not present." She walked a few steps ahead of him and threw a shy smile over her shoulder.

"Heh." Robin nodded, "It'll be a miracle if you can get Raven to go with you again after last year."

Starfire winced, "Yes… I still do not think she has fully forgiven me yet. But how was I to know that sitting on Santa's lap was only intended for children?" Starfire huffed and gave a cute little pout, "Santa did not seem to mind."

Robin's cheeks suddenly took on a red tint, "I'm, uh… sure he didn't."

"Well! This looks like a good place to begin!" Star stopped in front of a department store and motioned inside with her hand in a graceful manner. A light wind kicked at her scarf and skirt, making her smile and push down at the hem of it to keep it from blowing up. She looked so cute that Robin actually stopped and stared with his mouth slightly open.

Star looked at him in a curious manner, "Robin?"

"Yeah!" Robin snapped out of it and walked over next to her, "Yeah, this looks fine." As they turned to walk into the store, Robin swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, and reached out, taking the red haired alien's hand.

It was Starfire's turn to blush, and she glanced at his face in surprise. He wasn't looking at her, but he was smiling lightly. As her own lips turned up into a smile, Star snuggled close to his side and murmured, "I do so love Kriss-mas time."

* * *

Later that day, in a dark hallway in Titans Tower, Starfire floated to a stop in front of a door marked with Raven's name. As she landed, she organized her thoughts and reached up. After a moment's hesitation, she knocked.

A full thirty seconds went by before the door cracked open and Raven's pale face, shrouded by her hood appeared, "Yes?"

"Friend Raven… I have come to inquire about a shopping trip… I have some very important gifts to buy, and I would-"

"No." Raven deadpanned.

"Oh… well…" Starfire tried a different approach, "You would also be able to get most of your Kriss-mas gift buying done, and-"

"Starfire." Raven's tone was final, "No." and she started to shut the door.

Star's hand shot out and easily held the door open, her vastly superior strength beating Raven's willpower by a mile, "Raven… please… may I enter your dwelling and speak with you in private?"

Raven frowned, "Star, I-"

"Raven, please." Her green eyes were pleading.

Raven sighed, "Very well." She opened the door and let Star walk in, then shut it and walked to the center of the room, where Starfire was looking about in terrified awe.

"Your dwelling always horrifies and delights me."

"What is it you want to talk about?" Raven snapped, "I haven't got all day."

Star hesitated for a moment, then spoke, "Raven, I… have recently come to realize that I hold feelings far beyond those of simply being 'friends' with a particular person-"

"You're in love with Robin. I know."

Star blinked, "You know?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Star made a little noise of shock, "Does everyone else know?"

Raven sighed, "Yes."

"Do you think Robin knows?"

"Yes."

Star almost fainted, "Oh… X'hal…"

"Don't worry so much Star. He's very much in love with you too. The two of you are just far too dense to do anything about it."

Star smiled in a bashful manner, "Yes… I thought that may be the case…"

"So? What do you want of me?"

"I wish for your help… in finding the perfect Kriss-mas present for Robin. I wish to make a statement of love… and a pledge of sincerity."

Raven almost smiled. Almost. "And you think I'll be able to help you… how exactly?"

"Well… you are…" Starfire fidgeted, "You are much more in tune with how normal Earth girls think and feel…"

"And you're worried that a Tamaranian gift might kill the Boy Wonder?"

Starfire winced, "Well frankly, yes."

"I'm not exactly a normal Earth girl, Kori. Hell, I'm not even really human."

"But you are _half_ human, which is far more than me."

Raven frowned, "You really want me to help?"

"I would be forever thankful."

Raven debated silently for a moment, then walked over to her desk. Picking up a pen, she scratched something out on a pad of paper there, "This is going to be your Christmas gift then… I don't know of any greater gift I could give you than braving the mall on a Saturday."

"But…" Starfire blinked, "Tomorrow is Saturday."

"And that's when we'll be going." Raven turned back to her friend, "Meet me here at half past nine tomorrow morning. Dress casually. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

Starfire's eyes widened, "Raven? Truly?"

"We might as well do it all the way." Raven's hood did little to hide her ghost of a smile, "I do have gifts to buy as well you know."

"Oh! Raven!" Starfire zoomed across the bedroom and threw her arms around the dark Titan, "You are a true friend!"

Raven's eyes bugged out and she shouted, "What did I tell you about hugging?"

* * *

Starfire floated to the ground at 9:30 on the nose the next day. She felt strange wearing sneakers rather than her normal combat oriented boots, but at the same time knew they were much better for foot support considering a day of marathon shopping. She also wore simple boot cut jeans and a fuzzy green sweater over a violet turtle neck. A simple black leather purse hung over her shoulder. Robin had told her that dressing in a non-descript manner when she was out of uniform would be the best way to maintain a low profile, and she had taken the words to heart.

Of course she didn't realize that she still looked like a super model even in the plain clothes she was wearing, but that was hardly something she could change.

Raven's door opened without warning and the dark Titan stepped out, a frown etched on her face (which was nothing new, really). She wore a violet, ankle length skirt with open toed sandals, and a tight black mock turtle neck under a dark denim jacket. Her purse was slightly smaller than Starfire's and had a pocket on the side that she was fitting her T-Comp into. She looked up at her friend and inspected her clothing choice for a moment before nodding, "Let's go."

As they walked down the hall to the elevator, Star enquired, "Where would you like to begin once we reach the mall?"

"The Hardy Hardware on the second floor." Raven replied. She'd obviously thought about it already, "Cyborg is easy to shop for there, and I might be able to find something for Robin as well."

"Very well." Star smiled. She had always given more personal gifts than useful ones, but she and Raven varied in their gift giving as dramatically as they did in their personalities. "Will we be flying then?"

"No." Raven shook her head with a light smile, "I wanted this to be as low key as possible. Victor is letting me borrow his car." Raven held up a key to the T-Car.

Starfire's eyes went wide, "Truly? How did you convince him?"

"I threatened to tell everyone about the steamy pictures Jinx e-mailed him of herself in a bikini and lingerie."

Starfire's mouth dropped open, "She did what?"

Raven's grin grew by a full half inch, "Oops."

* * *

Raven navigated the T-Car into the mall parking lot with surprising ease. Starfire had never thought about it before, and was a little shocked that someone on the team other than Robin and Cyborg knew how to drive a car at all. In hindsight she figured that if Raven could learn to pilot her Wing of the T-Ship, then she was more than capable of operating even the most advanced cars on the planet, as Cyborg's T-Car surely was one of them. The alien girl frowned, thinking that she should have Robin teach her how to drive as soon as possible in order to expand her skill base.

"We're never going to find a parking spot…" Raven muttered.

Starfire looked over at her, "We have always managed before… Cyborg usually finds one towards the front, even."

"I don't see the need for that." Raven commented, "We're both healthy young woman who can walk a few yards more from the back of the lot. The front should be reserved for people with children and the elderly."

"But are you not concerned about the chilly weather?"

"We're both dressed appropriately." Raven waved her friends concerns off, "Besides, you can survive the vacuum of space and my body temperature is nearly ten degrees below normal. We won't even feel the cold."

Starfire stared for a moment, then commented softly, "You really do care about the people of this city, don't you Raven?"

Raven was silent as she finally found a parking space towards the back of the lot and pulled in. As she killed the engine, she nodded, "I've made it my life's work to protect them, Kori… I'll do everything I can for them as long as I live."

"A gift they should truly appreciate."

Raven had no reply to that. She simply nodded and opened her door, "Let's go."

* * *

Starfire and Raven both shopped from lists for their holiday gift giving. Of course, their lists were vastly different.

Raven's was comprised of things she had observed her friends as needing. She complied the list all year long, and narrowed the ideas down to a few key items once Christmas rolled around. It was precise and lent itself to efficiency.

Starfire took a survey of her friends every October 17th (an odd date, but one they had come to expect) and determined from this survey what things she could get them that they wanted. Most of the time it was some new video game for Beast Boy, a book for Raven, and a gourmet foodstuff of some kind for Cyborg. Robin hardly ever asked for anything, as he was more than capable of getting anything he wanted with the massive amounts of money at his disposal, but she always got him something anyway. In past years it had always been a book or a small piece of art. This year she wanted something special for him.

The red haired alien giggled as she stepped up next to her dark friend and showed her the tool she had picked up from a shelf in the Hardy Hardware store, "Do you think friend Beast Boy would enjoy receiving a Monkey Wrench for this year's Kriss-mas?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Stop goofing around and help me out. I need a 3/5ths inch fuel injector coupling to go with the rest of the fuel system parts I'm getting for Victor. These shelves are a mess and I can't seem to find one…" she sifted through a stack of parts and scowled.

Starfire knew better than to disturb Raven when she was irritated already. She sat her joke wrench aside and began to help her friend search the shelf for the proper part. A few minutes alter, she held one up, "Is this what you seek, Raven?"

Raven looked over and nodded, "That's it." She took it and added it to her basket of parts. She was going to surprise Cyborg by getting him all knew parts for the fuel system of the T-Car and offering to help him tear it all out and install it. In all honesty, the fuel system was working at ninety-seven percent efficiency, well within acceptable parameters, but she knew Cy liked to keep things running as perfectly as possible.

As the two girls made their way to the check out, Starfire spoke up again, "So… do you have any thoughts about what to get Robin?"

Raven considered, "I was thinking about a book I saw on advanced meditation technique. It's an interest we share, so I thought it would be friendly and thoughtful at the same time."

Starfire blinked, "Well, yes, but I was referring to something I could give him that would pledge my sincerity and love and yet not harm or frighten him."

Raven blinked back at her, "Oh. I knew that. Sorry." She blushed, "I'm so caught up in my own gift buying that I forgot I was here to help you."

Star giggled, "Ah. I see you do enjoy the shopping more than you claim to…"

Raven huffed as Starfire started to walk away, "Hey! That's not it at all… Kori! Get back here!"

* * *

Two hours later found the girls sitting at the food court, trying to ignore the stares of those around them as they ate pizza and chatted about their purchases. Raven had picked up the book on meditation for Robin, and Starfire had managed to hide the complete works of Emerson from Raven, who had sworn she wasn't reading her friend's mind to find out what it was. Starfire had also purchased an African flute for Beast Boy from the import shop in the mall, and a set of gourmet barbecue sauces for Cyborg. Raven had sworn she was going to get Beast Boy a swift kick in the pants for a gift, but Star had seen her wander into the video game store and come out with a package that was suspiciously the same size as a game case.

"What is left on your list to purchase, Raven?" Starfire asked as she inspected her own.

"The ornaments for Titans East." The dark Titan replied.

Star smiled, "Ah yes… it is your turn this year. I forgot." Robin had a rotating schedule for who would buy the Christmas tree ornaments they sent to Titan's East every year. The year before had been Cyborg's turn (he'd sent them all variations on surfers, to rub in the contrast of the weather they experienced in their two cities) and before that Robin himself had chosen them (he'd special ordered small crystal animals for each of them… Speedy had gotten a donkey.) Star couldn't wait for her turn the next year.

"So what do you have in mind for Robin?" Raven asked as she slurped her Zesti Cola.

"I do not know." Starfire shook her head, "On my planet, when a woman wishes to express her love of a male, she must first challenge him to ritual combat to discover if he is worthy to be her mate… I think such a practice would be seen as… not good on this world."

"I don't know…" Raven's face held the ghost of a smile, "Robin is pretty hardcore… besides, you already know he'd beat you."

Star arched an eyebrow, "You really think so?"

Raven quickly rescinded her remark, "Okay, so he'd have a hell of a fight on his hands, especially if you were cutting loose. But you've seen him in action… the guy's a one man army."

"Yes… it is why I do not feel that the ritual combat is necessary… Robin has proven more than once that he is a worthy male for me."

"So you want him to be your mate huh?"

Star blushed, "I do not know if we are ready for that level of relationship yet…"

Raven leaned forward with a light smile, "The fact that you're even thinking that means you're thinking more like an Earth girl than you realize, Kori." She waved around them, "But, since I have zero experience in the love department, what we need is an outside opinion. Maybe we should think about asking one of the hundreds of teenage girls here what their thoughts are?"

Star's face lit up, "Raven! That is a wonderful idea!" and she shot up out of her seat and into the air. Raven's face broke into a look of panic and abject terror as Starfire raised her voice above the din of the food court, "Fellow females! Lend me your zafnans! I require assistance in the gift buying for a boy that I feel most strongly about! Please, if your busy shopping schedules allow it, I would be eternally grateful if you might stop by the table of my dining companion and I and offer what advice you may! Thank you!" and she returned to her seat.

There was a two second pause in which Raven considered teleporting away. Instead, she just swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and decided to stick by her friend. "Kori, I hope you know what you've just gotten us into."

Starfire looked curious for a moment, then shrieked as a wave of teenage girls flooded towards them. They were surrounded in seconds by well wishers and advice givers. Both of them were jostled around, and Raven glared at Star as they were pressed in on.

"Heh heh…" Starfire looked back sheepishly, "I am… sorry?"

* * *

Raven quickly took charge after the initial hording and with a few shouted commands had a line of well wishers organized. The girls would come one or two at a time and give their thoughts, then Raven would send them on their way, some times with autographs. As the next in the long line sat down to speak with them, Starfire spoke,

"Good afternoon friend! I trust your shopping is going well? What is your name?"

"Uh... Karen."

"Excuse Starfire's exuberance." Raven smiled faintly, "She's just really excited to have some much help."

"So'kay." Karen replied with a grin of her own, "You're shopping for Robin?" she asked Star.

"Yes..." the alien girl blushed, "But Earth females express their feelings for males in such different ways than on my planet... I wish for a present that he will enjoy and find to be expressing of my feelings for him at the same time."

Karen nodded her head, "Have you considered a hand-made scarf or mittens or something?"

Starfire nodded, "I have knit both for him in past years."

"Oh." Karen looked a little crestfallen, "I was hoping I could teach you how to knit... but I guess not."

"Oh! But I would love to knit with you! May I have your number of the phone? I am having difficultly learning the knitting of the sweaters, so perhaps you could assist me?"

Karen lit right back up, "That'd be great!"

Raven slid a napkin and a pen over to her, "You two can set that up later. Right now we need to get this line moving. Next!"

* * *

"Get him like, six video games," a cute brunet said as she bounced in her seat, "Boys totally dig it when you give them something that says you like them just the way they are."

"Thanks for your time." Raven waved her on.

* * *

"Take him out to dinner someplace really good." The speaker was a tall, thin blond with half an inch of brown roots on top of her head, "The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Yes," Raven chuckled, "Because then that pesky rib cage isn't in the way."

Starfire and the other girl gave her looks of horror. Raven shrugged at them and raised her eyebrows, "What? It was a joke!"

* * *

"A blowjob." winked a curvy young woman whom Raven suspected wasn't quite a teenager anymore.

"A what?" Starfire was honestly confused.

"We'll talk about that later." Raven shooed the young lady away, "Next!"

* * *

"Wear something sexy and give him a normal present like you do every year," a girl identifying herself as a East Jump City High School senior told them as she sipped her food court drink. "That way he gets the point but you don't have to worry about trying to find that perfect gift."'

"Is this a tried and true method?" Raven asked, squinting at the girl to make out the design in the tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Hey, I've been with the same guy for three years. I must be doing something right."

"Thank you!" Starfire was taking notes now, "I will consider this advise and prize it highly!"

* * *

"You should get him a threesome." a leggy blond girl with fake boobs and extra long fake nails told the two Titans with a wide grin, "I'm free if you need someone..."

"NEXT!" Raven shouted, and used her powers to literally move the girl out of her seat.

* * *

"And your name is..." Raven looked up and saw twin pink orbs staring back at her, "Aw crap. It's you."

Jinx grinned back at the two girls, "Nice to see you too, Rae."

"Don't call me Rae."

"Whatever. How's tricks Kori?"  
"I am receiving advice from my many female compatriots. Do you have any suggestions on what I might get Robin for Kriss-mas?"

Jinx shrugged. She was dressed in baggy blue jeans with a strappy black tank top with two inch healed boots on her feet. Her pink bra straps were showing, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. She leaned back, then checked the still long line over her shoulder, "I dunno. I just came down here because I heard you two were practically causing a riot in the mall."

"You could have just called on the com." Raven scowled.

"Well, yeah, but what the hell kind of fun is that?"

"Jenny..." Raven rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Jinx stood up, "Think about this Kori... whatever you end up getting for him? Make sure it's from your heart, and make sure he really knows you love him. Don't let the gift do all the work for you. Speak up, and tell him."

Starfire nodded with a warm smile, "Thank you, Jennifer."

Raven actually smiled a little too, "Way to be cryptically wise as you walk away, Jinx. See you at the Tower next week?"

"Hell yes." Jinx winked, "I wouldn't miss debate time with your for anything."

As the pink eyed witch walked away, Star looked over at Raven, "I am glad she is on our side now."

"You know what, Kori? Me too."

* * *

It was almost five in the afternoon before Raven and Starfire were done with the long line of well wishers and advice givers. As the two of them walked towards a Christmas specialty store so Raven could find the Titans East ornaments, Star reviewed her notes.

"Anything stick out at you?" Raven asked.

"Mostly just friend Jennifer's statements." Star flipped a page, "Though... there are a great number of things I do not know about. Mostly the jobs."

"The jobs?" Raven asked as the walked into the store.

"Yes. The hand job. The blow job. The tit job. The foot-"

"RIGHT!" Raven blushed a little, "Uh... those are all... um..."

Starfire covered her mouth and giggled, "I gathered from the ways in which they were presented they were sexual in nature."

"Uh, you could say that."

"When I am ready to make Robin my mate, I will ask about them again then."

"Ask Beast Boy. The downloaded porn collection on his computer could teach you a thing or two, believe me."

Star giggled again, "I will do that."

Raven blushed a little deeper, "Um... what do you think of these penguins?"

* * *

Raven ended up getting variations on birds for the Titans East. A kingfisher for Aqualad, a gold finch for Bumble Bee, a parrot for Mas and a toucan for Menos. Just to keep Robin happy, she picked out a dodo for Speedy.

As the two girls walked back across the parking lot to the T-Car, Raven patted Starfire's shoulder, "I'm sorry we didn't find anything that really stuck out to you."

"That is okay." Star shook her head, "I think... maybe Jennifer had a good idea. I should consider her words carefully."

Raven nodded, "If you need anything else..."

"I know who to ask." Star touched her friends arm, "Thank you, Raven."

"Sure." Raven hesitated for a moment, then stopped and wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders, hugging her tightly for a moment, "It was fun for me too."

Star hugged back briefly, then let Raven go. The two girls made the trip back to the Tower in companionable silence.

* * *

That night, Starfire knocked on the door to Robin's room. There was a brief pause, then he called out, "Come on in!"

Star opened the door and walked in, finding him at his computer, entering data into a criminal report. He stopped when he saw who his visitor was and turned to her, "Hey Kori. What's up?"

It was obvious that Starfire had taken more than just Jinx's advice that afternoon. She was wearing a low-cut top with a push-up bra, accenting her cleavage. The shirt also road high, reveling her belly button and hips, as she was also wearing low-rise jeans. Her feet were bare.

"Uh..." Robin, still decked out in his uniform, seemed at a loss for words.

"Hello." Star was nervous, "I wish... to speak to you about Kriss-mas."

"Oh, um... what is it you need? Did you find something your allowance didn't cover?"

"No... I wish to speak to you... about you and I... for Kriss-mas."

"I'm confused." Robin stood up and walked over to her, "Kori, what's going on?"

She smiled and sighed a little, remembering why he endeared himself to her so much, "I will relieve your confusion. Let us talk."

As she stepped into the room, the doors slid shut, giving them privacy and allowing her to tell him what she needed to tell him.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Raven smiled as she brewed some tea. Next to her, cooking bacon at the stove (at half past eight at night) Cyborg nudged her.

"What has you all smiley?"

"Oh... just something I sensed. You know how that happens sometimes."

As she picked the kettle up off the stove and moved to pour the hot water into her cup, he stared after her. Shrugging, he turned back to the stove, "Weird."

* * *

Closing Notes - Funny and sweet! How does he do it? Please, hold your applause until the last story... good Lord I hope I get 'em all done in time...


	4. Santa Baby

Titans Under the Mistletoe

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes - This is the first part of a two part episode. Raven/Speedy pairing. Rated M, but more fluffy M than smutty M.

* * *

Santa Baby

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jinx, I'm sure."

"Raven, if this isn't the right time... if he's not the one..."

"I know." Raven's reply was snappy, "I've searched my heart, Jinx. I've consulted my aspects in my mind-scape, and I've even asked Starfire... none of which were easy things to do, trust me." Her voice took on a firmer, more sure tone, "He's the one, and I'm ready."

Jinx stared at her. They were standing in Raven's room at Titans Tower, multiple spell books scattered around them.

"You know I'm willing to do this for you... but we can only do it once... finding another suitable host would be like... a one in a trillion chance," Jinx looked down at her own hands, "Hell, I can't believe _I'm_ a suitable host."

"There's no way the spells were wrong... we triple checked that we got everything right. You're the one, Jinx."

"Yeah. I know," Jinx lowered her head, "Not that happy about it really."

"Yeah, well, think about how it is to be me. At least you're not the Doorway," Raven scowled.

"I know," Jinx looked back up and tried to smile, "Are you all ready? We should get you packed before we do it just to be sure you can take off as soon as possible. This is one hell of a Christmas present, Rae."

"If everything goes well, you should be able to take me there instantly anyway," Raven tried to smile back, "Are you prepared? The easiest way to carry this burden will be to meditate all day. You might not be leaving this room for awhile."

"I'm ready," Jinx replied and started to pull her shirt off, "Strip. We need to be naked for this ceremony."

* * *

An hour later, just past 2 a.m., Raven was pulling a scoop-necked blue top on and smiling lightly. She picked up her over night bag and walked to the middle of her room. There, Jinx stood with her hands against her temples, her eyes closed.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

Jinx frowned and squeezed her eyes together a bit tighter. When she spoke her voice deeper, and rumbled with a hint of something dark and sinister, "This is so weird. Yes, I've got the mental image in mind, but taking you so far with no practice will strain my mental shields..."

"Take it slow," Raven frowned with real concern written on her face, "If you're not comfortable with this-"

"No, I can do it," Jinx opened her eyes and they burned black, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I plan on doing _everything_ you would do..." Raven grinned.

"Then hold on," Jinx lifted her hands and held them out towards Raven. The violet eyed Titan had a moment to appreciate the fine form of Jinx's body (she was still naked) before blackness engulfed her and the world vanished.

* * *

It was 11:30 p.m. in Steel City, and the Titans East were just getting back in from a Friday night beat down of several super baddies. Bumble Bee was leading her team back into the main room of Titans Tower East, followed by Mas y Menos and Aqualad. Speedy was bringing up the rear, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude," he moaned, "who knew the Trickster could punch so hard?"

Aqualad shook his head, "I still can't believe you let him get that close."

"Mirror Master was a terrific distraction," Speedy replied, "Hey, Karen? I'm taking tomorrow off."

"Only if nothing happens," Bumble Bee replied with a sigh.

"I think he should get tomorrow off even if something does happen," came a monotone voice from the couch.

The team turned and looked over to where Raven was sitting on the couch, a book in one hand. They all blinked.

"Hey Rae," Bee said, "What'cha doin' here?"

"I came to see Roy," Raven replied standing up, "He and I have lots to do in the next day or so."

"Really?" Bee grinned, "Finally going to let him take you out, huh? You guys have been seeing each other for what? A year?"

"Almost," Raven smiled lightly.

"Alright then," Bee shook her head, "Harper you have the next 24 hours. Don't chase her away."

Speedy grinned at his team leader, "Thanks Karen."

She waved, and as the rest of the Titans filed into the elevator that would take them to the residential level, Speedy walked over to Raven.

"What's all this about then? You don't ever just stop in and see me."

Raven smiled wider and leaned into him. She pressed her lips to his and felt him smile into her mouth. As she pulled back she saw him with a bemused expression.

"That was a longer kiss than normal... been practicing your control?"

"I don't need it right now," Raven replied and kissed him again, more insistently this time. As she opened her mouth to admit his tongue, Speedy pulled away.

"Okay," he said, sounding serious, "you're freaking me out. What the hell is going on?"

Raven grinned at him wildly, "My powers... my demonic essence, it's all gone."

"What?"

"There's a spell... a special ceremony that allows me to transfer my curse to another suitable host for just 12 hours."

"So... wait, doesn't it require a _ton_ of focus to hold your powers in check? What if this host you used isn't up to the challenge and the whole world gets destroyed or-"

"Roy, shut up," Raven put a finger to his lips, "It's Jinx. She has the proper mental defenses, and she's been preparing for this for a week. She'll be fine for 12 hours."

"So... wait..." Speedy stared to smile, and his face lit up, "That means... we can do anything we want for the next half a day?"

"11 hours and 25 minutes actually, so we'd better get started," Raven grinned back.

"Oh, man!" Speedy looked around like he was at a loss, "What do we do first? I mean, we can go out anywhere in town you want, or we could watch some movies so you can get a feel for the emotions they cause, or-"

"Actually," Raven's grin became more of a predatory smile, "I thought we could start in your bedroom."

"Oh," Speedy looked a little confused for a moment, then his face lit up with understanding, "Oh!"

"Yeah," Raven jumped up at him and he caught her, cradled in his arms, "Merry Christmas. Now take me to bed, Harper."

Speedy grinned and practically ran to the elevator.

* * *

An hour later, Raven lay on her stomach, face down and naked, while Roy massaged her back with scented oil, "Where'd you get this stuff?" he asked.

"Jinx set me up with a whole bag of tricks. Thought it'd be better if she did it... oh... yes... right there... Goddess I needed this..."

Roy grinned and continued, "So... was it, you know..."

"Good?" Raven looked back over at him, "It was great. But just to be sure, we should do it again."

"Heh," Roy shook his head, "You're going to have to give me a little bit."

"I know... but I think next we should try getting a little bit more... freaky. Ya' know?"

"Good Lord, you're going to kill me with this... how often can you do this?"

"As often as you can go, big boy..." Raven rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Roy grinned into her mouth as he pulled away and took in her nude form, "We'll do it again in a minute, Rae... I meant how often can you have Jinx take your-"

"I know what you meant..." Raven purred and kissed his throat, then his chest.

"Oh, so... uh... what are you..."

As Raven kissed down his stomach and pushed him over on his back, Roy's eyes grew wide, "Rae?" he whispered as she moved down further.

He gasped, and any thoughts of her answering his question were driven quickly from his mind.

* * *

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door at Titan's Tower West and waited for a moment. After a minute of no reply, he knocked again and called out, "Hey! Rae! Cy made waffles for breakfast!"

After waiting another minute or so and still getting no reply, BB knocked once more and shouted, "Hey! Raven! You know Robin hates it when we sleep in past eight!"

With still no reply forthcoming, Beast Boy heaved a sigh and steeled his reserve. If she still wasn't answering, something could be wrong. Letting out his breath, he calmed his nerves. Raven might need him, and he had to be strong.

He just hoped she wouldn't rip out his soul for entering her room uninvited.

Hitting the open button on the wall, BB waited for the doors to slide open, then stepped into the semi-darkness. The blinds were drawn and there were no lights on, but sunlight still filtered into the room. He looked about but didn't see anything out of place or abnormal.

At least until he saw Jinx sitting in the middle of Raven's bed.

"Guh..." as Beast Boy's brain started to try and process the sight of a rather attractive naked woman sitting on a bed covered in rumpled silk sheets, he took an involuntary step back. His animal instincts were telling him something about this was dangerous.

Jinx spoke quietly, "Garfield..."

BB shook his head and tried to look away, which he failed at doing miserably, "Uh, yeah Jenny?"

Suddenly, Jinx's eyes flew open and demonic red light poured through the room. She focused her burning gaze on him and screamed, "GET! OUT!"

Beast Boy was blown off his feet and back out into the hallway. As he stared from where he had landed upside down against the far wall, the doors slammed shut.

Still upside down, he pulled out his communicator and flipped it open, "Uh... Beast Boy to Raven. Come in please."

* * *

Raven flipped open her communicator and smiled into the video connection, "Hey Gar!"

Beast Boy (who for some reason was holding his com right side up) appeared upside down even over the video link. He frowned, _"Uh... three questions Rae."_

"Yeah?"

_"Why is Jinx in your room, why are you acting so happy and what the hell are you wearing?"_

Raven looked down at herself then back up at the com, "Jinx is housing my powers for the day, I'm smiling because I'm with my boyfriend, and I'm wearing a neglige."

_"A what?"_

"A sexy little thing made of lace and satin."

_"And where's Roy?"_

"Tied to his bed," Raven stated mater-o-factually.

BB closed his eyes and moaned, _"Noooo! Mental... picture... scaring my brain! Horror... Shatnerian... in intensity!"_

"Goodbye, Garfield."

_"Bye Rae."_

Raven snapped her com shut and turned back to the bed, "Now..." her eyes roamed the rather frightened looking Roy Harper, "where was I?"  
"I honestly don't have a clue," Roy replied.

"Hmm," Raven grinned in a wicked manner and crawled over to his prone and bound form, "I bet I'll think of something..."

* * *

As the sun rose over Steel City, Raven and Roy cuddled on the rooftop, watching the town come to life. Even though it was a Saturday, there was still a bustle about the city, especially in the commercial district that the Tower overlooked from the waterside. The sun rose to their backs, casting it's red glow against the glass fronts of the buildings, bathing the whole picture in a rosy glow.

"It's beautiful," Raven murmured from where she was snuggled in her lover's embrace.

"Red sky in morning," Roy replied.

"What's that mean?"

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailor take warning."

"An old adage?"

"Mmhm," Roy squeezed her once, "It's going to rain later."

"Then we'd better get a move on. I want to go shopping."

"Thought you might. Let's go get ready then."

"Roy?"  
"Yeah?" the red haired archer helped her to her feet as he stood as well.

"Your question last night..."

"I know."

"You... what?"

"I'm not stupid Raven. I know."

"You know what?"

He looked her dead in the eye, "I know this is the only time."

Raven's face crumbled and tears began to drip down her cheeks, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Roy shook his head and pulled her close to him, "Don't be. I'm glad... even if it's the only time... I'm glad."

Raven cried harder and buried her face in his chest. Roy held her and gazed at the buildings. After a short time, he muttered, "It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

* * *

An hour later, the two of them were window shopping along Commerce Street, the mood between them some what more subdued than it had been the night before. Raven paused to look at a slinky black dress in the display window of an insanely expensive store and Roy stopped behind her, causally placing a hand on her waist.

"Do you like it?"

"I do, but... it's really expensive."

Roy laughed, "I have a lot of money, Raven. Don't worry about the cost. You want to try it on?"

Raven sighed, "What would be the point? Even if you bought it for me, we'd never get around to going dancing or anything... we only have another hour and a half... not even enough time to buy it and get to a club, even if there were any open before noon."

Roy shook his head, "Let's go try it on."

"But-"

"Raven," Roy turned her to look at him, "I didn't fall in love with a free wheeling, fun loving, grinning sex kitten..." Raven almost purred and pressed herself a little closer to him. Roy stopped her and gently pushed her to arm's length, "I fell in love with you just the way you were... and I don't believe even for a second that I'll feel any differently about you when you're back."

Raven almost started crying again, "But..."

"You'll wear the dress and we'll go dancing, Rae. _Tomorrow_."

Raven shook her head, "We'll see... when the demon is back, I might not be able to... oh, forget it. You want to waste your money, Harper? Go right ahead."

Roy shook his head, "Not wasting it. Not giving up on you either."

"Really?" Raven looked up at him, a little sheepishly.

Roy smiled back at her warmly, "Never."

* * *

Closing Notes: Second part is up now. Keep reading!


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Titans Under the Mistletoe

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes - Part 2 of 2. Still rated M.

* * *

Baby, It's Cold Outside

* * *

It was 11:25 at Titans Tower East when Roy and Raven strolled back into the common room. Bumble Bee looked up from where she was filing an after action report on their patrol the night before and grinned at the two of them.

"Look at you guys bein' all sweet. What's got you so smiley Rae?"

"Roy just bought me a dress. One that cost enough to pay most people's mortgage," she rolled her eyes.

"Bet it looks hot though," the taller black girl said as she walked over. She glanced down into the bag Raven was toting and poked around in it, "Where's the rest of it?"

Raven grinned and pulled the bag away, "That's it."

Bee gasped and giggled a little. Walking past them to the kitchen, she swatted Roy's arm, "Harper, you're terrible."

"Hey, she wanted it!"

"Whatever, you-" Bee was cut off by a loud alarm and red lights flashing throughout the room. All three Titan's tensed and their eyes flew to the main monitor.

"Intruder alert... in your room?" Bee looked over at Roy.

Raven sighed and glanced at her watch, "It's Jinx. She's here for me."

"What happens if you don't get the demon back right at the 12 hour mark?" Roy asked.

Raven threw him a withering glare, "It escapes, destroys her mind and then the world."

"Oh. Better get moving then, huh?"

"Yeah," Raven sighed again, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Raven and Roy stepped cautiously into the room they'd spent the night making love in and looked around. It didn't take long to spot Jinx, wearing one of Raven's cloaks and nothing else standing in the shadows by the window that faced east, out towards the bay.

"Raven," she growled out, a demonic rumble to her voice, "it's time. I can't hold it any longer."

"I know," Raven straightened and turned to Roy. She pulled his face to hers and the two of them shared a long, slow kiss, "Remember... you promised you wouldn't give up on me."

"Not as long as I live, Rae," Roy kissed her once more, quickly, then stepped back, "Go on... Jinx needs you."

Raven nodded, turned back to her friend and walked across the room to the demonically possessed witch, "Give me your hand, Jenny."

Jinx reached out and clutched Raven's offered hand. The two of them began chanting in unison, words to low and strange for Roy to make them out. Slowly, the red glow began to fade from Jinx's eyes, even as Raven's began to take on that same glow. After a minute, it was done.

Roy took a step forward, "Raven, I-"

"NO!" she screamed and black power ripped off of her, blasting Roy back off his feet. Jinx gasped and collapsed where she stood, and everything not tied down in the whole room was displaced by the ripple of energy.

Shaking her head, Raven turned around to face her boyfriend, "I'm sorry, Roy. I have to go meditate for a while... my demonic essence is... unruly. Take care of Jinx. She'll need rest."

With that, Raven vanished into a pool of blackness.

Roy pulled himself up off the floor and walked over to Jinx. Checking her pulse, he sighed and pulled out his com, "Speedy to Bumble Bee... can you meet me up in my room with a med kit... and some of your clothes?"

* * *

As Bee stepped out of the guest room they'd placed Jinx in, she turned back to Roy, "So it was just for 12 hours? Once?"

"Yeah."

"And she used it for you?"

"Don't sound like that's such a stupid thing..."

Bee shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just... wow, Roy. She really loves you."

"I know. And I love her," he shook his head as they started down the hall, "I just have to convince her it's okay to feel that."

"Good luck. From what you said... she seems really... I dunno... resistant to you at the moment."

"I'll think of something," he muttered.

"You better. I like Rae. And she's done you a world of good."

"I know, I know," Roy grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder, "So, if you wanted to go dancing some place really nice where you could wear a slinky black dress that cost your boyfriend a few grand... where would you go?"

* * *

Raven swam from the depths of her meditation and opened her eyes. A presence had disturbed her... someone was close. Too close for her comfort level.

Focusing on the outside world once again, she saw Roy sitting only a few feet from where she was floating on top of the Tower. He had a light smile on his face and arched an eyebrow as she stared at him.

"Back with us?" he asked, mirth evident in his voice.

"What do you want, Roy?" Raven demanded, "My meditation is a serious matter, not to be interrupted because you-"

"Yeah, yeah," Roy waved her off and Raven sputtered a half voiced protest at being cut off, "Give that line to someone who doesn't know you as well as I do. Sure, Robin might be able to see through most of your crap better than me, but he was trained by the worlds greatest detective. I know your meditation is important to you Raven, but you don't need to keep so tight a control all the time... you've proven that before."

Raven scowled at her boyfriend, "You're not exactly endearing yourself to me."

"Well, I was going to let you be for as long as you needed, but then you'd miss your appointment."

Raven ran through her mental checklist of things she had coming up, "I don't have any appointments today."

"Sure you do. Down at the Wren's Rest Spa. You and Karen are going."

"What?" Raven was honestly flabbergasted. Roy wasn't making sense.

"I booked you a spa evening with one of your girlfriends. Come on, you're going to be late."

"Roy, I can't just... I've been without my demonic essence for half a day and it's barely under control-"

"Yes you can," Roy was firm, "Karen's waiting for you."

What could she do? Raven followed him.

* * *

"How did I let him talk me into this?" Raven grumbled as cucumbers were placed over her eyes. A mud mask already covered her face, and Bumble Bee thought she looked downright cute in the fluffy white robe she was wearing.

"Roy could sell dog shit in a brown paper bad to a stranger," Bee replied, "Just go with it Rae. I know I could use this, and after all the sex you had last night, you've got to as well."  
"I am a little sore..." Raven sighed as she felt the strong hands of her masseuse begin kneading her feet.

Karen grinned, "So let's talk dancing... how much do you know?"

Raven would have rolled her eyes if they hadn't been covered with a vegetable, "Is Roy still thinking we're going to go dancing? I don't DO dancing, Karen, and he knows it."

"And like he told you... you can if you try. Now come on. How much do you know?"

Raven sighed again, "I'm familiar with several traditional Earth dance styles including the waltz, the box step, the tango and ballet."

"You know ballet?"

"Robin taught me for grace training."

"Kid knows everything, doesn't he?"  
"Just about. And I'm not going out dancing tomorrow night. No matter how much that dress cost."

"We'll see," there was a smile in Karen's voice, and Raven sensed her mirth.

"You two..." Raven growled. Karen just laughed.

* * *

"How was it?" Roy asked as Raven stepped into his room at Titans Tower.

"Okay, so I really enjoyed the massage," Raven replied flatly, "But I'm not going dancing, and... why are you smiling at me like that?"

Roy walked over to her, took her hand and led her back to the bed. She looked down and saw a silk bra and panty set that would have made Jinx proud.

"Oh, I am _so_ not wearing that."

"You wore less than that last night," Roy pointed out.

"I wasn't hampered by a demonic presence last night."

"Yeah? So?" Roy grinned, "Let the demon out a little Rae... just focus it into a succubus."

Raven shook her head, "You know it doesn't work like that..."

"Raven..." Roy took her hand, "You know it doesn't have to work like you've been forcing yourself to for the all your life, either. All you have to do... is let go..." his lips drifted to hers and brushed them once, "is try..."

Raven leaned into him and kissed him more deeply. She tried desperately to keep her lust and emotions in check, but felt them welling up anyway. She took a step back and reached down, scooping up the lingerie set. Turning back to him she took on a no-nonsense tone, "_Try_. We'll try, but if it doesn't work..."

"I won't force you... not that I could..." he grinned.

Raven turned on her heal and marched into the bathroom.

* * *

When she emerged, Roy was reclining on the bed, stripped to his boxers. She let her eyes roam his toned form before she came all the way out from behind the door. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and stepped out fully into the light.

Roy grinned and let out a small sigh. Raven's body language was defensive, almost like she was trying to hide behind herself. Still, she could sense his arousal and felt her own stirring. This was nothing new; she'd felt this before, but had never acted on it.

"Come over here, Rae," Roy said in a low voice. Raven nodded and stepped further into the room, her bare feet whispering across the floor. As she began to crawl onto the bed, Roy leaned towards her and caught her in a kiss.

After a full minute, the Tower hadn't exploded. Raven pulled away and looked up at him with vulnerable eyes, nothing like the wild sex kitten of the night before, "Just... be gentle, okay... I don't... I'm..."

Roy pulled her towards him and gently laid them back on the pillows. He pushed an errant strand of hair from her eyes and whispered to her, "We'll take it slow, Raven... I love you."

Raven almost gasped but held it in. She shook her head then focused on his eyes, "I love you too," she said.

Another kiss silenced any more talk between them.

* * *

Their love-making that night was slow, chaste and full of whispered words meant only for them. It was almost half past one in the morning when they were finished, and Raven lay curled in her lover's embrace, both of their undergarments long ago tossed aside.

"I didn't think I could do that," Raven said.

"I'm glad you tried."

"Me too... but... I don't know... dancing?"

"Reservations at the Mason Dance Hall for the Christmas Eve Gala are for eight tomorrow night. Should give you time to get made up. Jinx will be awake by then so she can help."

Raven sighed and buried her face in his chest, "You're not letting me out of this are you?"

"Nope."

She sighed again, "Let's get some sleep, archer. And don't expect anything when we wake up tomorrow."

* * *

Despite her adamant words, they did make love the next morning, and Jinx was grinning from ear to ear as Raven talked with her about it that afternoon.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said, "We've never done it before you took my powers and now that I have them back we've done it twice?"

"Maybe you've gained some kind of control? A way to separate yourself from the demon while he's with you... a kind of control mechanism."

"That seems unlikely."

Jinx shrugged, "Hell if I know. But you do seem different."

Raven arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah. Like you're more... I dunno... normal? Like you don't have to try as hard to keep control."

Raven frowned, "I'd like to take a look at your head, just to be sure we didn't leave any part of Trigon in their... it'd be just like him to try and split himself into two hosts."

Jinx nodded, "You can look, but I don't think that's it. I think it's him."

"How, though?"

The pink eyed sorceress sighed, "My best guess? You didn't give me all of the demon to begin with, and retained a bit of your empathic ability. Unconsciously using that, you formed a bond with Roy, and now he can act as a kind of mental stability anchor when he's around you. He gives you the ability to file the demonic part of you away and ignore it for a short time."

Raven blinked at her in a surprised manner, "Wow, Jinx. That was... surprisingly insightful."

"Well, I did just spend the better part of yesterday with all your demons in my head... literally."

"True," Raven muttered and looked down, "Could I really love him that much?"

Jinx reached out and placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "Of course you can Rae. You've always been capable... now you're just able."

Raven looked up and smiled faintly, "You know? I think you might be right."

Jinx grinned back, "Then let's get started! Oh, I've wanted to make you over for _years_. Lemme call Karen..."

Raven had the good sense to look terrified.

* * *

Roy stepped into the grand hall at the Mason Center and looked up at the sweeping gold and silver decorations, the marble staircases and the milieu of millionaires mingling around the enormous Christmas tree and dance floor. An upbeat waltz was playing at the moment, but he knew they would play different kinds of music as the night went on. This wasn't his first socialite gathering.

It was a first for his date though.

He turned back to the doors and held out a hand, "No one's going to bite you, Rae. Come in here."

She peaked her head in and looked around nervously. Her hair was swept up into an elegant up-do, revealing her long, pale neck, which was adorned with a white gold that had a sapphire dangling from it. Diamonds hung from her ears, and as she placed one hand on the door frame, her black gloves were viable as well.

"I feel... naked," she replied.

Roy rolled his eyes, "You look stunning, Raven. The only problem you'll have out here is making these high priced trophy wives and their silly bint daughters jealous."

Raven glanced around once more, then slowly stepped into the hall.

Her dress had thin straps that held it up on her shoulders, and it dipped low in the front in perfect folds that accented the fullness of her breasts. It clung to her form like a second skin, her hourglass figure perfect in proportion, and was slit up one side so every step she took revealed one of her long, pale legs up to mid-thigh. 300 dollar shoes studded with more diamonds adorned her feet, and the fabric of the dress shimmered in the Christmas lights around the room.

Roy couldn't help it. He gasped a little.

Raven blushed, "You've been looking at me all the way from the Tower and you're still doing that?"

"It's still breathtaking every time."

"Stop it," she swatted at his arm, "you're just saying that."

"You know I'm not. You can sense it."

Raven blushed a bit more, "Of course I can," she muttered back, but took his arm and pressed herself close to him anyway.

Roy wrapped his fingers in hers and led her further into the room. As they approached the dance floor, he could feel her grip tighten on his hand.

"Don't worry, Raven," he said as he moved her in front of him and took her other hand as well, "We both know what we're doing, and I won't let you look silly. Not that you could."

"I'm so nervous. I've never... we've never..."

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He said it so simply and so honestly that it was her turn to gasp a little. Her empathy tingled and she smiled up at him, really letting herself feel it for the first time. The feelings rushed through her and she could almost feel the demon inside her shrinking away. It was heady and glorious, and she never wanted it to end. She'd found her home, and she'd never be left in the cold again. She replied the only way she could,

"I love you too."

* * *

Closing Notes - I like how this one ended, though it feels rushed. Then again, I did write it pretty fast. Hopefully I'll find the time to write one more before tomorrow. If I don't, I'll write one for New Years and post it here. Happy holidays!


End file.
